Sonic the Hedgehog: Freedom Fighters NEO
by cucu1225
Summary: When Bowser comes with a new plot to defeat Mario for good, his son comes up with other plans. Those plans view helping the heroes from his favorite cartoon, "Sonic the Hedgehog". When Mario stampered his plan, Junior got stranded on Mobius, during the war between Sonic and Dr. Eggman. Will Junior succeed to help Sonic?
1. Chapter 1:Prologue or The Time God

Hello, everybody! I'm going to make a full rewrite of the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic from the very beginning. I'll add some features of my very own, so I'll list the changes below:

\- Sonic and the Freedom Fighters will have Bowser Jr. from the Mario franchise as an ally rather than an enemy, unlike in most Mario and Sonic crossovers. I've always seen Bowser Jr. as a hero rather than a villain, as he is a prince. As a consequence, Mario and his friends will be absent from this timeline starting from chapter 2, but they will sometimes be mentioned.

\- The story will focus on the character development of the Freedom Fighters, aside from action. It will focus in particular on Sonic and Sally's romance. About it, when Sonic becomes Sally's consort in issue 124, there is no going back; as a consequence, their breakup from issue 134 (known as "The Slap"), doesn't takes place. Bowser Jr. will obsessively support their romance, as such to see other persons who have a crush for them (Amy, Geoffrey St. John, Mina Mongoose and Monkey Khan) as foes rather than friends. They will still be allies, but only when circumstances require and/or if they give up their crush.

\- Eggman and Robotnik Prime are one and the same person, like in the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline. As such, it is impossible for Nicole to come from another dimension, meaning that her origins are similar to her Post-Super Genesis Wave counterpart.

\- Bowser Jr. will have a liking for Sonic robots. As such he builds his very own Metal Sonic named "Metallix", while the Sonic robots built by Eggman will simply be reffered to as "Metal Sonic". Metallix will start a series of plots, inluding creating his own army of Metal Sonics, known as "the Brotherhood of Metallix", which is much more benevolent than the one from the Fleetway comics, as his plots will be made to support Sonic and Sally's romance, in Bowser Jr's name.

\- Tails and Amy are close friends (a favor for SonAmy fans: Tails and Amy are **not** a couple). Obviously, Tails will still see Sonic as a big brother, and Sally as an aunt, but Amy's friendships are ambiguous, and she will definitely need a friend of her own age, and Tails is the perfect candidate. They become close friends even from the events of Sonic CD, as Tails rescues Amy from the Metal Sonics that kidnapped her in this timeline instead of Sonic, as it is impossible for Sonic to do it himself, because of Metallix's plot.

And now, without further ado, I'll start my series! This first chapter is from Bowser Jr's point of view. The rewrite will start from chapter 2, so don't judge me yet.

_**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE OR THE TIME GOD**_

It started like an average day. I woke up, ate my breakfast, and went in my family's tower. It had 12 rooms: 7 rooms for 7 Koopalings, one room for Dad, one room for the royal wizard, Grandpa Kamek, one room where we hold Princess Peach captive, one common salon... and one room for me. I entered my room. It had a large TV, a DVD player, and shelves full of DVDs of my favorite cartoons. I picked up one, named "Sonic the Hedgehog". I really loved that series, especially the relationship between the two main protagonists: Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally. It made me wish I could have been on their planet, Mobius, and help them fight their archnemesis, Dr. Robotnik.

Suddenly, I heard a deep, kind voice coming from behind me.

"You're going to watch that cartoon AGAIN? That's the hundred time!" the voice told me.

I turned around to see my father. Dad was a big, mighty Koopa, his arms and legs being only muscles, and I could swear that underneath his massive, emerald green shell, there are even more muscles. Despite his good looking red hair, I realized from the look he gave me with his red eyes that he was in a bad mood.

"Sorry, Dad. I just wish that the cartoon wasn't canceled, so I won't have to watch the same 26 episodes over and over again." I apalogized

"Well, I hope that my latest plot to defeat that bastard Mario can prevent the cancellation of that series as well."

I knew what he meant. Every month, Dad kidnaps Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and tries to convince her to marry him. Before he can succeed, though, an Italian named Mario always comes and takes Peach away from Dad. Mario believes he rescues her, but Dad knows it. Peach doesn't knows whether she likes Dad or Mario more. Once, Dad tricked me into making me believe Peach was my long lost mother, but I figured out the second I've seen her that Dad lied to me only because he wanted me to have a mother.

"I guess it's that time again..." I whispered.

"It is indeed, Junior. And this time, Mario can do NOTHING to stop us!" Dad said confidently.

"You always say that, and yet, we always fail" I said hopelessly

"But we never tried rewriting history. If we succeed, Mario will be ERASED from existence!"

"Rewrite history? You find a Time Stone and now you want to go back in time to warn your past self about Mario?"

"Erm... I tried that once, and I failed."

I knew what he was talking about. Dad always brags that I look just like he looked when he was on MY age. It was dumb from me to think about this theory, as he told me he had an adventure with his baby self.

"Where did you got that idea from, Junior?" Dad asked curiously.

"In "Sonic the Hedgehog", in the saga "Blast to the past", Sonic and Sally tried to stop Robotnik by going back in time and warn Sally's father, the king of Mobotropolis." I answered.

"Again that cartoon! If you keep going like this, you'll end up believing you're part of that cartoon!"

"But what is your "history rewriting" plot?"

"Follow me, son."

We went in Iggy's room. He was busy feeding his dog, Chompy.

"Ah, Lord-Uncle Bowser and Lord-Cousin Junior! You came to see your Chaos Emerald-powered Genesis Wave Generator?" Iggy said to welcome us.

'Chaos Emerald? Does that mean-' I started to think, but Dad cut my thoughts.

"Yes, Iggy. I want to explain my son everything about "Operation: Clean Sweep""

"As you wish, Lord Uncle."

Iggy then uncovered a large machine, onto which it was written "Genesis Wave Generator".

"This beauty has two large buttons: one is to change the timeline the way you wish, and the other one will reset the timeline back to the way it was before the change. However, it can't read minds, so it has a keyboard so you can type in the machine how you want to change the timeline." Iggy explained.

"Very good. I shall make the type-in right away, so I can activate the machine when Mario gets to the castle."

I realized this was my chance. The chance to meet Sonic and Sally personally. After all, if the Genesis Wave Generator was really powered by a Chaos Emerald, that means Mobius was an actual planet, and that I missed it during Dad's two attempts to build his own sun system.

"Dad, can I do the type-in myself?" I asked.

"Erm... Sure. But be careful! Make sure that Mario is erased from existence!" Dad said "While you do the type-in, the Koopalings and I will kidnap Peach. Iggy, follow me!"

After Dad and Iggy left-after all appearances, to kidnap Peach, I profited of my chance to rewrite the timeline the way I wanted. Mario was still erased from existence, but the other changes were different from what Dad wanted.

Here's what I typed in:

Name of planet: Mobius

Kingdoms: Koopa Kingdom, Acorn Kingdom

Acorn Kingdom's capital: Mobotropolis

Inhabitants: 50 million Mobians (including the benevolent King Acorn, his beautiful daughter, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn the Squirrel, and the speedy hero, Sonic the Hedgehog) and tourist Koopas

Status of Sonic: in a love interest with Sally

Status of Mobians: merry

Koopa Kingdom's capital: Neo Bowser City

Inhabitants: 6 million Koopas and tourist Mobians

Status of Koopas: more pacifists, but still great warriors when circumstances require

After I finished, I told myself "Welp, it's done. When Mario will come... I'll see if this works."

Naturally, Mario made it to the castle and defeated Dad and the Koopalings with ease. I was the only one standing between Mario and Peach.

"Junior... Unleash... The Genesis Wave... It's our... Only hope..." Dad said, before he fell unconcious.

As such, Mario and I raced to Iggy's room. But when I thought I won, Mario used a Fire Flower and blasted the generator with a fireball at the exact same moment I pressed the button that was supposed to change the timeline. The fireball caused the machine to malfunction and a blinding light appeared, that light presumbably being the Genesis Wave.

"Oh, for the love of... MARIO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I shouted.

That's the last thing I remember... After that, it all went white...


	2. Chapter 2:GENESIS

Here it is. The TRUE start of my timeline. Some issues don't require major changes, but I'll change them anyway, as Bowser Jr. and Metallix have to appear in it. Most issues will be said from an objective point of view, but if the issue focuses on Sally, it is said from her point of view, and if it focuses on neither Sonic nor Sally, it is said from Metallix's point of view.

_**CHAPTER 2: GENESIS (MINISERIES ISSUE 0 REWRITE)**_

Bowser Jr. found himself in a strange grassland. He noticed something familiar about this place.

"Ugh... Where am I? What is this place?" he wondered.

Not knowing what to do, he decided to go ahead, hoping he can figure it out on the way. Shortly afterwards, he noticed there were a large number of clusters of rings, strange robots and cliffs that can only be accessible through speed.

"Wait. Now I remember. That Mario... my family, the Genesis Wave Generator."Junior realized. "Now the timeline cannot be reset. The Generator was destroyed by Mario's fireball. But is my family still out there?"

And then, he started crying for his family:

"DAD! KAMEK! IGGY! LEMMY! LARRY! MORTON! LUDWIG! WENDY! ROY!"

But nobody came.

"I am alone." Junior said hopelessly.

Suddenly, a blue streak appears, making all the rings disappear and breaking down all the robots, leaving small animals in their place.

"Huh," Junior wondered. "A blue streak doing all this? I wonder what that means."

Then, he had a revelation:

"This must be Sonic's work! Who else would collect all these rings and destroy all those robots THAT fast? Which means... I'm on Mobius! The Generator DID work!"

"WHERE IS HE?" a horrible voice shouted.

That voice turned out to be Dr. Eggman, Sonic's archnemesis and a megalomaniac whose only desire was to take over Mobius. It didn't took him long to notice Junior.

"Aha! There he is! The Koopa Prince!"

'Wait, Robotnik knows me?' Junior wondered.

"Now, I shall capture you, take you to my base in Robotropolis, and ROBOTICIZE you!" claimed Eggman.

'Welp, I'm doomed. Sonic just LEFT. I don't think he would expect THIS to happen.'

**Later in Robotropolis**

"Hohohoho! I'm sure you will make a good robot! With your help, the Freedom Fighters are DOOMED!" Eggman gloated.

Junior looked over all the robots, thinking of a means to...

'Wait, I came with an idea! It was naturally! After all, I DID frame Mario for a crime. Or I would have, if he EXISTED. But to come with an idea THAT fast? That's NOT normal! Do the messed up Genesis Waves have side effects?' Junior thought.

Right then, Junior said:

"DUMBOTS! THE HEDGEHOG IS ATTACKING US! PROTECT ROBOTROPOLIS AT ALL COSTS! IF YOU CAN CAPTURE ANY FREEDOM FIGHTER, THROW THEM IN THE ROBOTICIZER IMMEDIATLY!"

The robots panicked and ran away, constantly yelling "YES-OH-OVAL-ONE!"

Eggman then turned around, only to see all his robots going to fight an inexistent foe.

"Wait, where are the-"

But just before he could finish the sentence, Junior punched Eggman in his obese belly. Junior then made a run for it.

'It was GENIUS! Imitating Eggman's voice and fooling them on going after Sonic when he was nowhere near Robotropolis wa soooo easy! Good think all of Robotnik's robots are dumb! Now I need a means of escape. If only I had my Koopa Clown Car!' Junior tought.

Right then, Junior stumbled upon a factory ran by Eggman's robots. He recognized an anthropomorphic hedgehog-resembling one. He was light blue and was bearing a mechanical version of a white moustache.

'That's Charles, Sonic's uncle! I still don't know whether he is from the mother's side or father's, but that doesn't matter now. I need him to get out of here. But he ONLY obeys ROBOTNIK! Which gives me another idea...'

Charles, known by Sonic as "Chuck", was busy making crab-resembling robots, when he heard Eggman shouting:

"DUMBOT! LEAVE THE LINE AND BUILD ME A NEW ROBOT COCKPIT! I WANT IT TO HAVE ALL POSSIBLE DEVICES EXISTENT: BOTH WEAPONS AND FOR MY CONFORT! WHEN IT'S FINISHED, LEAVE IT IN THE FRONT OF THE DOOR!"

"AS-YOU-WISH-YOUR-ROTTNESS!" Charles said with a robotic voice. But he was actually thinking:'WHY-WOULD-HE-GIVE-ME-THIS-COMMAND-WHEN-I-MUST-BUILD-SEVENTY-FIVE-MILLION-CRABMEATS? AND-TO-LEAVE-IT-IN-THE-FRONT-OF-THE-DOOR? SOMETHING'S-NOT-RIGHT-WITH-HIM...BUT-I-MUST-OBEY-HIM!'

A few minutes later, Charles, with the help of some co-workers (they were all thinking Eggman was giving THEM the order), left a brand-new Robot Cockpit* in front of the door, as "Eggman" ordered. Right after the robots left, though, Junior entered the cockpit and took off right under the real Eggman's eyes.

"Grrr! I can't believe my robots fell for an impression of my voice!" Eggman said furiously. "At least I know he is going to try and find the Freedom Fighters and tell them everything. And they would probably ask him to join them, as they would believe that a mere impression is a work of genius! Still, if I can recapture him along the Freedom Fighters, it will be worth it! And I know where the Freedom Fighters are! They're wandering on the edge of the Knothole Woods (for an unknown reason). I'll pick up Buzzbomber and capture them in no time!"

**Meanwhile, at the edge of the Knothole Woods**

A gang of anthropomorphic animals was wandering at the edge of the Knothole Woods. Among them was a blue hedgehog, a two-tailed fox, a squirrel with auburn red hair, a coyote wearing a general outfit and a walrus.

"Stay back, gang!"the hedgehog said. "The source of the leak is just ahead...But we're within the range of Eggman's spy satellites..."

"I'll check it out, Sonic!" the fox said.

"Don't be feulish, Tails!" the coyote coplained. It turned out the coyote was having a French accent.

"You mean **foolish**, Antoine?" the walrus asked.

"Oui, oui, bien sur! Tails is feulish because only a warrior of mon calibre is adequated!" Antoine replied.

"I'm afraid Ant's right, little buddy...He's the one who should go!" Sonic said.

"Now I shall prove you I am no "stuffed shirt"!" Antoine claimed, but he fell in a pond right afterwards.

"Maybe not, but you're still a **wet blanket**!" Sonic joked.

"You...You set moi up, Sonieek!" Antoine shouted furiously.

"Sure..." Sonic said sarcastically. However, he became more serious: "Here's your leak, Antsy...this stand of the weeping willows!"

It turned out that Sonic and his gang were a secret society whose main goal was to force Eggman leave Mobius and never return, society known as the "Freedom Fighters", led by the squirrel, who was nobody else but Princess Sally Alicia Acorn of the Acorn Kingdom, and that there was a leak in the roof of the secret underground headquarters of the Freedom Fighters.

"Recently, Eggman bulldozed serveral acres of forest trying to find our last standing, Knothole Village! The willows must have been crying for their fallen friends ever since!" Sonic continued. "We have to do something about it! But first we must get back in the woods. Out here we're exposed to..."

"ATTACK!" Tails shouted.

"Tails, didn't I tell you not to finish my sentence?"

"I didn't! I said we're under..."

"ATTACK, BUZZBOMBER!" Eggman shouted.

Eggman was piloting his Egg-Mobile, which was carrying a giant checkered wrecking ball, and was accompanied by a bee-resembling robot, who was answering to "Buzzbomber".

"Ah, I'm gonna smash Sonic's friends with my wrecking ball!" he claimed.

"Hey, Robuttnik! Wasn't it ME the one you wanted? Or you're too chicken to chase me?" Sonic said in order to provoke Eggman.

"Grrr...HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME? I SHALL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!" a furious Eggman shouted, starting to swing his wrecking ball in all directions.

After a short chase, Sonic arrived at a well, and remembered something:'I've put a Power Ring in there, just in case. It can help me defeat Eggy!'

Unfortunately, the ring was sunk, and Sonic couldn't reach it!

"Say your last words, hedgehog! You're doomed!" Eggman shouted victoriously.

"OH, I DON'T THINK SO!" a young male voice said. Right before Eggman could smash Sonic, his Egg-Mobile was smashed by another wrecking ball, but that one was spiny and, therefore, more dangerous.

The voice was belonging to no one else but Bowser Jr.

"Sorry I'm late, Sonic! It is really hard to figure out which button does what." Junior apologized.

"Eh, it's OK, dude. At least you made it in time!" Sonic said.

"As for you, Robotnik, I always saw evil geniuses as tiranycal overlords who would succeed to take over the world with ease if it wouldn't be for the heroes. But you? YOU'RE JUST A COWARD! HIDING BEHIND WALLS OF TECHNOLOGY ACCESSIBLE FOR EVERYONE! NOT TO MENTION THE WAY YOU DISSAPPOINTED YOUR GRANDFATHER, PROFFESSOR GERALD! OOOH! I'M GONNA CREATE THE PERFECT WORLD, WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY! YOU KNOW HOW WOULD YOU MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY?** IF YOU WERE DEAD!** THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE CONTINUED EXISTENCE IS A CRIME!" Junior shouted, filled with justice. "FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!"

"Oh, you think you can keep up with meeee?" Eggman said, overconfidently.

The two of them engaged in a battle of wrecking balls. There were shards of metal flying left and right, until there was nothing left of neither of them.

"Ugh... Both our wrecking balls are destroyed...So...We should stop fighting...Right?" Eggman said, desperately trying to search for mercy.

"Maybe the wrecking balls are gone... BUT I HAVE A HUGE ARSENAL INSIDE MY ROBOT COCKPIT!" Junior claimed, and, at a press of a button, all his "arsenal" activated. Eggman, realizing he stands no chance against Junior with only a Buzzbomber and a weaponless Egg-Mobile, flies away.

"WAIT! COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" Junior shouted furiously.

"Calm down, buddy!" Sonic said. "You won."

"Urgh... At least I know how to help you with your willow problem..." Junior said, calming himself down. Afterwards, his cockpit grew shovels and started planting saplings.

"Wow, this is a wonderful idea!" Sally said after a few minutes, which shocked Junior. Until that moment, Sally was dead silent. "The willows already stopped weeping! You really should join the Freedom Fighters!"

'I am on Mobius, with an almighty Robot Cockpit, and supported by the Freedom Fighters led by Sally. Maybe this timeline really IS what I wanted.' Junior tought, happy that he allied his favorite cartoon heroes.

**End**

**Notes:**

* The Robot Cockpit looks like it's counterpart from Super Mario Galaxy 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Princesses and Roboticizers

In this chapter, Metallix the Metal Sonic makes his debut. He will be a major anti-hero, being a support character for most chapters and a heroic antagonist when he comes up with plots.

_**CHAPTER 3: PRINCESSES AND ROBOTICIZERS (MINISERIES ISSUE 1 REWRITE)**_

One day in the Knothole Woods, Sonic and Tails were racing while they noticed the two members of royalty from the Freedom Fighters arguing over something.

"Geez, Sonic! Sally and Bowser Jr. are really arguing!" Tails said.

"You're right, Tails! Let's see WHY are they arguing!" Sonic decided.

Apparently, Sally Alicia Acorn, princess of the Acorn Kingdom, came out with an idea to overthrow the main enemy of the Freedom Fighters, Dr. Robotnik, aka Eggman, and bring back her father, the king, but Bowser Koopa the Second, prince of the Koopa Kingdom, which allied to the Acorn Kingdom thanks to a failed attempt of his to rewrite the timeline, was thinking that the plan was doomed to fail.

"You can't do THAT! It's SUICIDE!" Bowser Jr. claimed.

"Oh really? I'm already DOING it! And NO ONE must get in my way!" Sally insisted.

"But this is what Eggman WANTS!" Junior continued.

"Why you believe he can't have a change of heart?" Sally asked.

"Because cowards like him have NO heart!" Junior claimed.

"Maybe he GOT one! I MUST do it!" Sally insisted, and then leaved.

"Oh, no! Sally is leaving the woods! Eggman can EASLY kidnap her!" Tails noticed.

"You're right, Tails! We must warn the-" Sonic started, but Junior interrupted him.

"Don't you think we didn't saw you two!" Junior told the duo. "I'm sure you heard enough to make Sally leave!"

"But what happened?" Tails asked, curiously.

"Sally fell for a trick of Eggman's. He told her she has to meet a Buzzbomber who would take her to him to negotiate King Acorn's return." Junior explained. "But I know what will ACTUALLY happen. Eggman will instantly roboticize Sally. And since no Freedom Fighter is allowed to interfere, Eggman has a high chance of success!"

"Oh, no!" Sonic said, indeed scared. "I HAVE TO save her... but I CAN'T! I can't disobey her orders... but I HAVE TO!"

It turned out Sonic was secretly having a crush for Sally, but he didn't knew whether or not she was feeling back. But this situation was really putting him into desperation, since it was a lose-lose situation: if he did nothing, Sally would be roboticized; if he did rescue her, she woud hate him because he disobeyed her orders.

"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" Sonic started to panic.

"Don't worry, Sonic! I have a secret weapon back at Freedom HQ (the headquarters of the Freedom Fighters). I'm going to deploy it IMMEDIATELY!" Junior claimed.

**A few minutes later, in a neutral zone...**

Sally made it to the Buzzbomber Eggman deployed in order to do the "negotiation".

"Ok, Buzzbomber. Where's Eggman?" Sally asked.

"OH! HE-TOLD-ME-TO-PICK-YOU-UP-AND-TAKE-YOU-WHERE-HE-WANTS-TO! HANG-ON!" Buzzbomber claimed.

"Ok,then" Sally said, and then she grabbed Buzzbomber.

The Buzzbomber took off and flew to Eggman's base in Robotropolis. There, he threw her right in the chamber the machine known as "the Roboticizer" was. Eggman was waiting for them there.

"Alright, Eggman! Where is my father?" Sally started.

"I'm afraid he's dead, and that the House of Acorn lost its royal title..." Eggman said, strangely with a smile on his face.

"Hey, are you breaking your promise, Eggman?" Sally said, shocked.

"Robots can't make or break promises, Sally... BUT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND BETTER WHEN YOU'LL BECOME MY ROBOTIC SLAVE! ROBOTS! THROW HER IN THE ROBOTICIZER!" Eggman shouted.

Two solider looking-like robots, known as SWAT-BOTs, tried to obey and roboticize Sally ("YES-MASTER!"), but before they could grab her, a blue streak busts them both.

"Huh? Sonic?" Eggman asked, but instead of getting an answer, the streak grabs Sally and flies away to Knothole.

**At Freedom HQ...**

"Oh, man, I hope you didn't deploy your weapon too late, Junior!" Sonic said, worryfull.

"Don't worry! I'm sure **he** will succeed" Junior comforts.

Suddenly, a blue streak enters the HQ and drops Sally right in Sonic's arms, though Sally was in a bad mood.

"Grr...What a waste...Everything that could go wrong did go wrong!" Sally groaned.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Sonic asked, confused.

"You... YOU TOLD JUNIOR TO BUILD THAT THING!" Sally yelled at Sonic, furiously. "YOU ORDERED THAT THING TO RESCUE ME!"

"You mean...you didn't wanted to be rescued? But why?"

"My boot, you idiot!" Sally says, taking off one of her shoes. "What do you see?"

"Erm... Size 5 and a half?"

"Rotor (the walrus) stuffed them with hidden cameras, recorders and computerized jamming sensors! That stuff could have sent him data about the roboticizer so the other Freedom Fighters could hijack it and set it on REVERSE!" Sally explained.

"Maybe, but I'm sure Eggman would have noticed and REMOVED those devices! If you weren't rescued, you would have remained a robot FOREVER!" Junior complained.

"Grrr...All this mess was for NOTHING!" Sally said, furious.

"Look at the full side of the glass. It wasn't REALLY for nothing! I had the chance to test my latest creation..."Junior stated, in an attempt to comfort Sally, as he reveals the blue streak was actually a Sonic look-alike robot.

**__"METALLIX __****_THE METAL SONIC!"_**

**Later, near a lake in the woods...**

"My primary function is protecting you and the princess and hurting Eggman as much as possible in the process, Sonic. You are aware of what happened in Robotropolis." Metallix stated, as he and Sonic were approaching a lake.

It turned out that the Freedom Fighters were going fishing and, despite the fact Sally was bitty on them, she let Bowser Jr. and Metallix to go there as well, with the condition for Metallix to put up the fishing rods. Pitiful, Sonic decided to help him.

"Well, you really did a good job back there, minus Sal's ingratitude... But why do you want to protect me? I can protect myself!" Sonic stated.

"Lord Junior explained that protecting the princess will also protect your "soul". It does not computes NOW, but Lord Junior gave me an additional purpose that will allow me to gain a "soul" IN TIME. Perhaps." Metallix revealed.

"Yeah, that doesn't make much sense."

"You will figure out what I mean in time. Now we must throw the hooks of the fishing rods in the water and pick up the others." Metallix said, and then he threw the hooks of his fishing rods.

Sonic followed him, only for one of his to be bitten.

"Holy catfish!" Sonic yelled, ecstatically. "I just put my line in and I caught one already!"

He then pulled the rod, only to find out the fish was robotic.

"ROBOTIC FISH OF POTENTIALLY MALICIOUS ORIGINS LOCATED!" Metallix said, realizing the fish was built by no other than Eggman.

"Robotic? That only means one thing: EGGMAN! Who knows what nasty business he's up to down below?" Sonic stated, seeing Metallix's reaction to the robo-fish. "I'd better go and figure it out! Metallix, you go and warn the others!"

Sonic then dived in, while Metallix flew to Freedom HQ. Sonic, however, forgot that he can't swim.

'Oops. Maybe Metallix should have went down there. I'm sure Junior would have waterproof him.' Sonic said, regreting his decision.

He decided though that he can't go back, so he decided to proceed. Unfortunately, Sonic got caught in a fishnet. The fishnet turned out to be on some kind of conveyor belt, which drove him into a cavern, where there was the fish-bot, along a waterproof version of the Roboticizer.

'Holy abalone! I'm about to be fed into one of Eggman's Roboticizers and turned into a robot like Uncle Chuck and Muttski were!' Sonic tought. (Muttski is Sonic's dog.)

**Meanwhile, on the surface...**

"So let me get this straight: you guys found a Chopper and Sonic became paranoid?" Sally asked.

It turns out Metallix brought the other Freedom Fighters into a bathysphere built by Rotor, except for Bowser Jr, who was into his Robot Cockpit.

"Correct. It may be possible for his suspicions to be justified, though."Metallix answered.

"Well, hope that this "mission" won't be a waste of our time, like mine was!" Sally sighed.

"Look at the full side of the glass: at least I can test this bathysphere I've been building for months! Junior's arrival sped the build-up A LOT!" Rotor said.

"Well, it's the least I could do to help you guys, Metallix being the MOST!" Junior stated. "And I hadn't seen all of this baby either." he continued, reffering to the Robot Cockpit.

"There is the lake. I shall bring the bathysphere underwater. Then, I'll enter as well." Metallix said, at the lake's shore.

"You? But Sonic can't swim!" Tails complained.

"I am superior to Sonic in many points of view. However, I am not allowed to leave my superiority go to my head." Metallix said to reject Tails's statement, while putting the bathysphere on water.

"You guys should trust him. Even if Sonic can't swim, he can still learn. And Metallix can learn A LOT faster than him." Junior claimed.

The bathysphere sunk, followed closely by the Robot Cockpit.

**Back underwater...**

Sonic was desperate to escape from Chopper. He managed to escape from the fishnet, only to run out of air. Luckly, Bowser Jr. blasted Chopper with a laser coming from his Robot Cockpit. Sonic was picked up by the Freedom Fighter Bathysphere.

"Thanks, guys." Sonic said. "But what about the-"

Suddenly, an explosion took place where the Roboticizer was, from which Metallix came out, swimming right into Chopper and destroying him.

**Back on the surface...**

"That was awesome, Metallix! How did you do it?" Sonic asked, while the Freedom Fighters started fishing.

"Thanks to Lord Junior's additional purpose, I can copy data from anyone and anything. I also have the free will to use the copied powers at maximum capacity. As such, I can adapt to any situation." Metallix revealed.

"Well, I hope you will be able to adapt to our society once the war with Eggman is over!" Sonic joked.

"With Lord Junior's help, I will be able to adapt to peace as well." Metallix stated.

"Well, for now, welcome to the Freedom Fighters, Metallix!" Sonic said.

**End**


	4. Chapter 4: Quest for the crown

_**CHAPTER 4: QUEST FOR THE CROWN(MINISERIES ISSUE 2 REWRITE)**_

"Sonic the hedgeho-" Sally started one day, only for the hedgehog she called to come before she could finish the sentence.

"Hey, there, Sal! You called for me?" Sonic asked.

"Uh... Yes!" Sally said, as she gave Sonic a massive jewelry box belonging to her family. "In that box is the magic Crown of Acorns! It should be on my father's head, but since he was kidnapped by Eggman, I've decided to wear it! Maybe it's magic powers can help us find him and free him!"

"Did you say 'the Magic Crown of Acorns'?" Bowser Jr. said, as he entered the room.

"Yes, I did!" Sally answered. "Why?"

"Because I think it would look great on _Sonic's_ head!" Junior said, apparently in a joke.

"Say what?" Sonic complained. "I **can't** be king! Sally is the rightful queen!"

"Oh, you really forgot how I said, at that ball, a few days before Eggman took control over Mobotropolis, where Sally only wanted to dance with you, that she found her knight in shiny armor, Sonic?" Junior claimed.

It turned out that Junior's memories became more adapted to the new timeline after he built his Sonic robot, Metallix. He still remembered some things about the old timeline, though those memories were blurry. When he explained Metallix about the Genesis Wave, he told him how the Genesis Wave can affect the minds and memories of people, using himself as an example:

"Like, I remember... things... happening. But some of them feel like... I got the details wrong...*"

"You shouldn't mind what Lord Junior said about Sonic wearing the crown." Metallix told Sally, after Junior told Sonic about the ball. "The reason he programmed me to protect you is obvious, if you try and check Tails's fairy tales, but the reason he programmed me to protect both you AND Sonic might be more... personal to the three of you."

'Heck, if there is ANYTHING I'll always remember from the old timeline, is the relationship between Sonic and Sally!' Junior tought. 'Hopefully, it will be the same in THIS timeline as well, only that in THIS timeline, it is for REAL!'

'Can Junior really figure out what's happening in people's hearts? Because, my heart does beats a little stronger when I think about Sonic!' Sally tought.

'Man, can Junior really take a look in my heart and figure out that I like Sal a little... more than a friend?' Sonic tought.

"Perhaps I can figure out that reason when I will gain a soul." Metallix continued.

"Eh, leaving the joke aside, Sonic's right. Sally's the rightful queen, so she'll wear the crown first. But still, Sonic will have to crown Sally, as a sign of loyalty." Junior stated.

"Right..." Sally said. "Crown me, Sonic!"

Sonic opened the box, only to find nothing there.

"Ack! The crown... IS GONE!" Sonic yelled.

"Gone? OH NO!" Sally screamed.

"INITIATE INVESTIGATION FOR FINDING THE CROWN THIEF..." Metallix started.

"Sonic! Sally! Hold your horses! Metallix is up to something!" Junior shouted over Sonic and Sally.

"PROBABILITY FOR ANYONE TO PASS THE GUARDS TRAINED BY ANTOINE D'COLETTE: 0%. SOLE POSSIBILITY: THERE IS A TRAITOR AMONG US." Metallix said, and then he ran in the guards room.

"I think Metallix is trying to figure out what happened to the crown!" Junior said. "Let's go!"

**In the guards room...**

"Et un, deux, trois..." Antoine D'Colette said, as he was training the Royal Guards, among them being a pig named Porky, when suddenly, Metallix entered the room.

"INITIATE MEMORY SCAN..." Metallix said, convinced there was a traitor among the Freedom Fighters.

"Eh... I done mon laundry today, monsieur Metallique..." Antoine said, fearing that Sonic convinced Metallix that he was a coward.

"NOT TO WORRY, GENERAL. YOU ARE NO TRAITOR."

"TRAITOR?!"

"TARGET: PORKY - TRAITOROUS CROWN THIEF!" Metallix said. "TERMINATING!"

After Metallix attacked, there was nothing left of Porky, except for the memories Metallix stole. According to those memories, the Crown of Acorns was split in 4 pieces and scattered in the sky, in the Green Hill Zone (or Grasslands as Junior likes to name them), underwater and underground. That way, Eggman's dream of a mechanical world won't be affected by the crown's magic.

"We need backup." Metallix said. "If one of us can find one piece, we can get them all 4 times faster."

"Good idea." Sally said. "Metallix, you accompain Antoine to find the one in the air. Then, help Rotor find the one underwater, if he hadn't found it yet. Sonic can check the Green Hill Zone, but... how he will get underground afterwards?"

"Leave this one to me." Junior said. "My Robot Cockpit has drilldiggers incorporated."

""Then go!"

**First, let's see Antoine...**

'Good thing General D'Colette likes to brag. He inflated the hot air balloon in no time.' Metallix tought, as Antoine was talking about his college days.

"Bon! We can see Eggman's blimp! Antoine said, when he saw a blimp of Eggman's, surrounded by robots. "Zee crown piece must be zere! Zere is only one problem... WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"You could just say "If we can see them, they can see us.". Calmly." Metallix said, as he activated his Maximum Override and crashed in all robots as well as in Eggman's blimp, leaving it with a piece of the crown.

After they landed, Metallix gave the crown piece to Antoine, instructing him to take it back to Freedom HQ, while he was going to help Rotor.

"**Soon with Rotor...**

"You came up just in time, Metallix!" Rotor said, when Metallix reached the lake. "I was about to launch the bathysphere!"

"INITIATING SCUBA MODE..." - Metallix

Unaware to Metallix was that, when he dived in, he pulled Tails, with all with his fishing rod, with him. After a while, the three reached the cave where Sonic was about to be roboticized a while ago.**

"Erm... Metallix? You're pulling Tails with you..." Rotor noticed.

"Oh. I apologize, Miles Prower." Metallix said, when he finally looked back. "But now you will have to accompain us to find the piece of the Crown of Acorns."

"Ugh... The name's Tails..." Tails complained about being called on his real name. "And I don't mind going on a mission, though I would enjoy it if Sonic was here too."

"You can help him after we find the piece here, Tails." Rotor comforted. "Though, I feel like we've been followed..."

"Well, in case we really ARE followed, I always carry a waterproof marker..." Tails came with the idea.

"Unnecessary. I have something better." Metallix said.

Rotor's suspicions were correct. Jaws the Robo-Fish, one of Eggman's toughest robots, noticed them, and he was salty for the defeat at Metallix's hands***. But still, he was as dumb as all the other robots, so when he saw Sonic and Tails near a wall in the cave, he charged at them, unaware that they were just a projection made by Metallix on the wall. As such, Jaws took heavy damage, while Rotor got the piece.

"Sonic is in the Grasslands, or the Green Hill Zone, as you name it." Metallix said on the surface. "Rotor Walrus and I will retrieve the crown piece to Freedom HQ. Good luck."

**Soon with Sonic...**

"Hey, Tails! What's up?" Sonic said, as Tails approached.

"Metallix told me that the Crown of Acorns was split in 4 pieces, and Eggman scattered them all over Mobius!" Tails answered.

"Well, I found the piece here, in the hand of that SWAT-BOT. He seems to have a short circuit, so I don't think he'll notice."

Sonic took the piece, saying, in joke:

"Yo, rustpot, I think your needle is stuck!"

Unfortunately, it seemed that Eggman told the SWAT-BOT about a trap, as he made Sonic and Tails fell into it.

"YO-BLUEBOY-YOU'RE-OUT-OF-LUCK!" the SWAT-BOT replied.

"Ugh..."

"How are we gonna find Freedom HQ now, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I'LL-TAKE-THAT-PIECE-HEDGEHOG! IT-MATCHES-MY-OTHER-ONE!" a robot named Burrobot said.

As his name implied, Burrobot was able to act as a drilldigger. Whenever Sonic and Tails tried to catch up with him and stop him from reaching Robotropolis, Burrobot digs himself a shortcut. After a while, Sonic and Tails got tired.

"It's no use, Sonic! We will never catch up with Burrobot!" Tails said, hopelessly.

"Tails, you have to remember what I told you..." Sonic started, trying to find a way to stop Burrobot, but he was interrupted by Bowser Jr., who came out with both the pieces of the crown in his Robot Cockpit.

"NEVER SAY NEVER!" Junior said, to finish Sonic's sentence. "Now, let's return to Freedom HQ. We have a crown to repair!"

**Back at Freedom HQ...**

"WE"RE BAAAACK!" Junior said. "And I found 2 crown pieces! Turns out Sonic and Tails fell underground shortly after they found their piece."

"Good." Rotor said. "I guess I can finally-"

But Rotor couldn't finish the sentence, as the crown pieces started to float.

"Whoa. What are they doing?"

"You mean what am **I** doing?" Junior said. "For some reason, I can use magic! And right now, I'm using it to fix the crown!"

Junior was right: the pieces fused together, turning into the whole crown. The crown then floated right in Sonic's hands.

"Erm... I think we can think about Junior's magical powers later."Sonic said, a little confused. "Right now, Sally Alicia Acorn, I crown you queen of Knothole!"

"Thanks, Sonic." Sally said. "And while I rule, us Freedom Fighters will destroy Eggman's machinery and return Mobius back to the beautiful planet it was!"

**Epilogue**

"Lord Junior... I have came up with a theory."

"What is it, Metallix?"

"Among your magical powers, you may also have the ability to predict the future."

"Oh, that? Let's just say, the Genesis Wave is why I can predict future. Like, I remember Sonic and Sally's... relationship more than all the other... things. And I don't think I got ANY of the details for THAT wrong!"

"So, you believe Sonic and Sally are in an opposite gender attraction?"

"I'd like to say they're in love. But only time can tell. But if it's true, then that's why I programmed you to protect both of them AND to grow and adapt to any situation. In my opinion, if there is anything that can grand a robot a soul, that is love."

"You mean, I have to analyse their "love" to obtain a soul?"

"Kinda."

**The end**

**Notes:**

*An example is Eggman's identity. Since Junior grew with SatAM, like most SonSal fans, he knows Eggman as Robotnik. Another example is whether Sir Charles Hedgehog is Sonic's paternal or maternal uncle. It was revealed in Archie that Charles is Sonic's paternal uncle, but Junior didn't read the comics and didn't ask Wendy, who DID read them, so he didn't knew. Don't judge me for what Junior said in Chapter 2! I KNOW Jules Hedgehog, Sonic's dad, and "Uncle Chuck" are brothers.

** See last chapter.

*** Again, see last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic vs Sonic?

_**CHAPTER 5: SONIC VS SONIC?(MINISERIES ISSUE 3 REWRITE)**_

"SONIC!" Sally Acorn shouted, apparently out of fear.

"Hey, Sal! What's up?" Sonic said, entering Freedom HQ.

"Rotor was turned into a robot!" Sally said, showing at Rotor Walrus.

He didn't seemed much changed, only that he had a clash mouth and red, swirling eyes. He did, however, behave like a robot, as he was roaring at Sonic and Sally.

"Stand back, Sal! I'll capture Rotor!" Sonic said. "We have to find a way to deroboticize him afterwards, though..."

' And you won't have time to find one.' Bowser Jr. thought, in a nearby room. ‚Rotor must have sent Eggman Knothole's coordinates. I must find a weapon that can outright erase someone from existence...'

However, right after Bowser Jr. left, Sally and Rotor started laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Sonic asked, confused.

„I'm not a robot!" Rotor said. „It's just a clip-on jaw and some contact lenses that made me looking like one!"

„And I have a plan!" Sally stated, before starting to whisper the plan to Sonic's ear.

**Later in the Knothole Woods...**

„**HELP!"** Sally shouted, while Sonic (in Rotor's robot disguise) was chasing her.

„Huh? Aunt Sally is chased by... OH NO!" Miles Prower, who preferred to be called „Tails" shrieked, when noticing the two. „Sonic was turned into a robot!"

„Sad but true!" Sally said, hiding behind Tails.

„Eeerm... Two organic lifeforms? I'm not programmed for this..." Sonic said, before running away.

„My, thank you, Tails!" Sally said. „And I'll thank you even more if you would keep this incident a secret!"

„Sure, Aunt Sally!" Tails said.

But Tails didn't listen, and after a while, he could be seen spreading newspapers in which his „rescue" was on the first page.

„Extra! Read all about it! Sonic goes mechanical! Tails saves princess from renegade robot!"

But, fatality! A Buzzbomber stole one of the newspapers and flew with it towards Robotropolis...

**Robotropolis...**

„My, my. You were in the woods, snooPING AS usual*, weren't you, Buzzbomber?" asked Eggman.

„YES-MASTER-AND-I-LEARNED-THAT-SONIC-WAS-ROBOTICIZED!" Buzzbomber said.

„Big deal! I would have been shocked ONLY if you would have came here BEFORE Sonic!"

„WHAT? BUT-HOW?"

„He merely fell in one of my Roboticizers."

„SIR-I-BELIEVE-HE'S-DISGUISING! HE-ISN'T-MECHANICAL!"

„Well, he WILL tell me where Knothole Village is. Right, Sonic?"

„Erm... Yes?" Sonic said.

Suddenly, the alarm rang.

„What is this?" Eggman asked.

„SUSPICIOUS-ACTIVITY-HAS-BEEN-DETECTED-IN-THE-CRABMEAT-FACTORY."

„OK, then. Mecha Sonic! Go and investigate!"

„IS-THIS-A-GOOD-IDEA-MASTER?" Buzzbomber asked.

„Well, it will prove Sonic really is Mecha Sonic. After all, there is a surprise for Sonic at the Crabmeat factory."

The surprise was SUPPOSED to be Sonic's uncle, Charles the Hedgehog, but...

„HALT, MECHA SONIC!" Metallix the Metal Sonic shouted.

„What the- Metallix? What are you doing here?"

„ASSURING THAT EGGMAN WILL PAY FOR DEFEATING THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS. I WILL KILL EGGMAN AT ALL COSTS, EVEN IF IT MEANS DISOBEYING LORD JUNIOR'S ORDERS AND DESTROYING YOU IN THE PROCESS!"

„You want to fight me? Well, bring it on! If Eggman will ever think of building his own Metallix, if I can defeat you, I''ll destroy that robot as well!"

„DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME! LORD JUNIOR IS SEARCHING FOR A WEAPON THAT CAN OUTRIGHT ERASE PEOPLE FROM EXISTENCE!" Metallix said. „THAT WAY, I WILL BE THE FIRST AND ONLY ROBOT WITH YOU AS A TEMPLATE THAT WILL FACE THE REAL DEAL!"

Afterwards, the two Sonics charged a Spin Dash at each other...

**Meanwhile in Eggman's secret treasure chamber...**

„There must be a weapon that can outright erase someone from existence. If I erase Eggman, I will instantly deroboticize all Robians.**" Bowser Jr. said. „But what if any chance for Sonic and Sally to be a couple will be erased along Eggman?"

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. saw a light coming from a corner. When he took a closer look, he discovered a sword beaten with emeralds.

„Huh. This sword must be sacred, if Eggman hid it here." Junior said, before picking up the sword.

Suddenly, some old memories of the Koopa Prince's came back...

„Whoah. This sword must be filled up with Chaos Energy. After all, it WAS the energy I used to rewrite the timeline***. Eggman was definitely trying to use this sword against Sonic."

After saying that, he ran away with the sword.

**Back at the battlefield...**

Sonic and Metallix were spin dashing into each other for a few minutes. Suddenly, they started to charge at one another, but since their abilities were equal, none of them could advance.

„You might know everything I'm going to do, but it won't help you because I know everything you're going to do." Sonic said.

„STRANGE, ISN'T IT?" Metallix replied.****

„Hey!" Eggman said. „What is the Koopa Prince doing with the Sword of Chaos?!"

Indeed, Bowser Jr. was leaving Robotropolis with the sword he snatched.

„ROBOTS! GET BACK THE SWORD OF CHAOS!"

Unfortunately for Eggman, the sword reasoned with the presence of the Buzzbomber factory („YES-MASTER!") and started to glow.

„Huh? What's the sword doing?" Bowser Jr. wondered, before pulling it out.

The sword showed that many Buzzbombers were leaving the factory.

„Oh, man. I wish I had my Robot Cockpit. Oh, well, at least I know what will happen..."

But he didn't finish the sentence, as the Robot Cockpit appeared right besides him.

„What the... My Robot Cockpit appeared right out of nowhere! Is this sword really THIS powerful? I don't have time to think about it. I must destroy the Buzzbombers and make sure Eggman doesn't makes more."

As such, he jumped in the Robot Cockpit and started to blast the Buzzbombers with its lasers.

Meanwhile, Metallix managed to kick Sonic in the face, causing his jaw and contact lenses to fall.

„What the..." Metallix said, quite shocked. „You weren't roboticized?"

„No, Metallix." Sonic answered. „None of the Freedom Fighters isn't. I was just disguised."

„My apologies. Lord Junior said that Rotor Walrus was roboticized, and I didn't asked him to give me proof."

„Don't worry, Metallix. Everyone makes mistakes. Some more than others."

„I shouldn't idolize Lord Junior anymore."

„Well, last time I checked, he was treating you as his equal, even if you see him as his superior. I guess he really wants to be nice to you robots, unlike Eggman, who always abuses them."

„ALERT! ALERT! LORD JUNIOR IS UNDER ATTACK!"

„SAY WHAT?"

And so, the two Sonics stopped fighting against each other and started helping Bowser Jr. against the Buzzbombers, only to realize there were too many of them.

„THERE ARE TOO MANY BUZZBOMBERS! OUR CHANCES OF WINNING ARE BELOW 0%!" Metallix said

„Oh, if only my 7 cousins were here! They would have wiped out the factory with their wands!" Bowser Jr. complained.

After making that wish, an orb of light left the sword...

**Yurashia...**

Roy „Bully" Koopa, the leader of the Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters and archenemy of the Iron Dominion, was meditating in his temple about his past.

‚I was born in the infamous House of Mortopholeus, as the second son of Warlord Morton Koopa and Clawdia Koopa. When I was 4, my parents broke up, right after brother Larry was born. Shortly afterwards, Dad reunited with his long lost brother, King Bowser Ovi Kintobor Koopa. Their reunion was timely, as King Uncle was preparing to start a war with the Mushroom Kingdom. The war was going good for the Koopa Kingdom... until **he******* showed up. **He** killed Dad, who only wanted to protect and serve his brother. Dad wanted us 7 to take his place, starting from brother Ludwig and continuing depending of the deaths in the front line. But for Ludwig, it was a huge mistake, as Dad's death led to Ludwig falling into madness. He turned the Koopa Castle in the „Neo Bowser Castle", a space station from which King Uncle would take over the entire universe. I was 8 when the Neo Bowser Castle took off. When I was 13, my 4 year-old cousin, Prince Bowser Ovi Kintobor Koopa the Second, found Mobius. It was on the verge of entering a war between its dominant species, the Mobians and the Overlanders******.Since my cousin got attached to the Mobians and King Uncle was hating humanity, who caused us Koopas many losses, we joined the Mobians. The war lasted 5 years, but the alliance between the Mobians and the Koopas won. But... King Uncle knew something with his hatred for humans. The warlord of the Mobians, Dr. Julian... he wasn't someone to trust, and he was an Overlander. Somewhat after the war, Dr. Julian started another one, under the name of „Ivo Robotnik". King Uncle tried to stop him, but Dr. Julian, who had a pick with King Uncle since he was calling Dr. Julian „Eggman", also had a machine known as „the Roboticizer". Julian definitely roboticized King Uncle. But King Uncle had something Julian doesn't: **DETERMINATION.** King Uncle should have been strong-willed enough to keep his free will after being roboticized. As such, Julian sent him in a dimension known as „the Null Space". King Uncle's last order was for us brothers to disband and form our own army to overthrow and kill Eggman. He said that there are 7 continents. Each one should have its own group of Freedom Fighters. 7 teams of Freedom Fighters for 7 Koopalings, and Dr. Julian would be as good as dead. Ludwig took Efrika; Lemmy remained in Northamer; Iggy went in Soumerca; Wendy took Eurish; Morton Jr. took the Tundra; Larry took Downunda; and I took Yurashia. After arriving there, I started making a base with no hesitation. I had to adapt to the way of the ninja. The way of the ninja gave me a revelation: that, along muscles, knowledge is also power. Hopefully, all of us brothers will finish bringing freedom to the 7 continents. That implies me defeating the Iron Queen and her 4 clans: the Raiju Clan, the Shinobi Clan, the Yagyu Clan and the Gossamer Clan. And then, us 7 will reclaim Mobotropolis for the House of Acorns and kill Dr. Julian ourselves, in our fallen uncle's name. If only Lord Junior would have done the same thing like us 7 and formed his own gang of Freedom Fighters...'

As his thoughts ended, an orb of light entered his room, showing the battle between a team made of Bowser Jr. and two blue hedgehogs and an army of bee resembling robots.

‚Huh.' Roy said, in his meditation. ‚Lord Junior is alive and he has his own group of Freedom Fighters. But... he's overconfident. He thinks that he can kill Eggman only with a handful of Mobians. Well, he needs 8 handfuls! And I'm gonna show him that he has allies over the seas.'

As such, Roy left his meditation and went in his armory. The armory was a room from where Roy can fire giant Banzai Bills to any target on Mobius. Roy loaded a Banzai Bill and aimed his main cannon towards Robotropolis.

‚If I can cut the robot production, Lord Junior may stand a chance against Eggman.' Roy thought.

And then, Roy fired the Banzai Bill...

**Back at Robotropolis...**

„WHAT?! WHY IS THAT GIANT BOMB HEADED TOWARDS ROBOTROPOLIS?!" Eggman yelled, seeing a Banzai Bill headed towards Robotropolis. „AT ITS SIZE, IT CAN DESTROY ANY OF MY FACTORIES!"

„Huh?" Bowser Jr. said after seeing an emblem on the Banzai Bill. „That emblem... Roy must have sent that Banzai Bill!"

Shortly afterwards, the Banzai Bill blew the Buzzbomber factory up. Then, Sonic, Metallix and Bowser Jr. managed to destroy all Buzzbombers and get away.

„GAH! SONIC REALLY _WAS_ DISGUISED! _**I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!**_AND I HATE HIS MYSTERIOUS BENEFACTOR!" Eggman screamed, out of rage and hate.

**Back at Knothole...**

„Sorry for the misunderstanding, guys." Bowser Jr. apologized. „Next time, I'll search for more details before jumping to conclusions."

„Well, something good got out of this, Junior." Metallix said.

It turned out that Bowser Jr. upgraded Metallix, making him even more free-willed. Now, when the Freedom Fighters weren't on a mission, Metallix was more informal towards the other Freedom Fighters. Indeed, Metallix learned that from Sonic, when Sonic explained Metallix that Bowser Jr. was treating him like an equal.

‚I wonder if Sonic and Rotor would ever let me build my own Metallix.' Sonic's adoptive brother Tails thought when he learned about the upgrade.

„At least we have the weapon of a god in our hands."

„The weapon of a GOD?" Sonic wondered.

„Yes." Metallix said, and then he took the sword. „This is the Sword of Chaos. It was forged many centuries ago by a god known as „Enerjak". Its power only responds to strong DETERMINATION."

„Hey! If I could use the power of the Sword of Chaos, then I have inimaginable amounts of DETERMINATION! Did Dad had it?" Bowser Jr. noticed

„Your father was determined, indeed. My reports say that your father managed to keep his free will after Eggman roboticized him."

„But what IS the Sword of Chaos made of?" Sally asked.

„The Sword of Chaos and its defensive counterpart, the Scabbard of Energy, were forged out of Chaos Emeralds. Hence the name of the sword."

„Having zis weapon will really make zee Koopa Prince invincible?" Antoine D'Coolette asked.

„Yes. The Scabbard of Energy makes Junior an immortal, as long as he has DETERMINATION."

„Well, it's time for a change of pace!" Junior said. „My cousins are out there; if I find one, all of Dad's leftover Minions will know about our fight and join it!"

**The end**

**Notes:**

* I just love memes!

** Roboticized Mobians

*** See the first chapter, as well as chapter 0 from „The Skeletons of Souls!"

**** Review this chapter if you get the reference!

***** Mario wasn't fully erased! But don't worry, he won't ever appear! Stay tuned to figure out why!

****** Humans


	6. Chapter 6: Hipster Piranhas

_**CHAPTER 6**__**: HIPSTER PIRANHAS (MAIN ISSUE 1 REWRITE)**_

At "Lemmy Koopa's Hipster Casino", a well-known casino, a hooded pair was approaching.

"Is this the place, Ovi?" one of the persons asked.

"Don't doubt it, ADAM." Ovi said. "My Sword of Chaos doesn't lie. Though, I admit it has some limits. I can't use it for direct destruction."

"At least we don't have to use it for any type of destruction this time. We must find the Lemmy Atom." ADAM continued.

Suddenly, a SWAT-BOT appeared.

"WELCOME-TO-LEMMY-KOOPA'S-HIPSTER-CASINO-WHERE-EVERYBODY-IS-GUARANTEED-TO-ENRICH! HOW-CAN-I-HELP-YOU?" the SWAT-BOT asked.

"Hold it, ADAM. He means no harm." Ovi told ADAM. "We'd like to see the manager. We're someone dear and very close to him." He then told the SWAT-BOT.

"THE-MASTER-IS-BUSY-BEING-THE-RICHEST-MAN-ON-MOBIUS. BUT-IF-YOU-ARE-SOMEONE-DEAR-AND-VERY-CLOSE-TO-HIM-I-CAN-TALK-TO-HIM." The SWAT-BOT replied, before guiding the hooded duo through the casino.

**Meanwhile, in Robotropolis…**

"THOSE PESKY FREEDOM FIGHTERS MUST BE DESTROYED!" Dr. Eggman, the sworn enemy of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, shouted.

"AND-SWAT-BOT-693-47892-BRINGS-YOU-THE-MEANS-OH-OVAL-ONE!" a SWAT-BOT said, bringing a mechanical version of the Piranha Plant.

"A PLANT? _**YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GIVE ME A PLANT?!"**_ Eggman shouted, even louder.

"SIR-THIS-PLANT-IS-MECHANICAL! BURROBOT-SHALL-INFEST-THE-KNOTHOLE-WOODS-WITH-IT-AT-YOUR-ORDERS!"

"My, if I allow Burrobot to infest the woods, the Freedom Fighters will be in a lose-lose situation! If they try to escape from the woods, they will be wide open for me! Maybe Sonic and the Koopa prince will be more of a challenge, but the others will be roboticized in an instant! BURROBOT! YOU HAVE PERMISION TO INFEST THE WOODS!"

**Meanwhile, at Freedom HQ…**

"I dunno, Sal… Maybe just an alluminium frame…" Sonic told Sally, looking at a map of the region.

"I thought it would look nice double-matted!" Sally replied.

'Princess Sally is discussing strategy with Sonieek zee Hedgehog instead of moi, Antoine D'Coolette, military leader of zee Freedom Fighters!' Antoine D'Coolette, referred by Metallix the Metal Sonic as "General", sighed. This was a lie, for the real military leader of the Freedom Fighters was Bowser Jr., Metallix's creator and prince of the Koopa Kingdom, and Sonic was the de facto leader of the Freedom Fighters due to his reputation of "Hero of Mobius". 'I'm so jealous! Why does she never notice me?' he thought, while leaving, unaware that Sally was asking him for an opinion of the map.

"Perhaps I treat her too formally... Maybe I must appeal to her more feminine side... Cards? Candy?" Antoine said,while leaving Freedom HQ. "Flowers! Zat's it! I'll pick her un lovely, unique bouquet! Zere must be some unique flora around zere!"

'YOU'RE-ABOUT-TO-FIGURE-OUT-HOW-UNIQUE-ANTOINE!' a nearby Burrobot told himself.

**Meanwhile, at Lemmy Koopa's Hipster Casino...**

The SWAT-BOT brought the hooded duo in front of a door on which was written "HIP". Inside, there was Bowser Jr.'s cousin, Lemmy Koopa, doing what he liked mostly: acrobatics on a circus ball.

"SIR-THESE-TWO-CLAIM-TO-BE-SOMEONE-DEAR-AND-VERY-CLOSE-TO-YOU." the SWAT-BOT told Lemmy, showing him Ovi and ADAM.

"Well, if they claim to be someone dear and very close to me, then let them in!" Lemmy said.

The SWAT-BOT left, leaving Lemmy with Ovi and ADAM.

"Well, if you're someone dear and very close to me, you must be a Koopa." Lemmy said, looking at Ovi.

"Not ANY Koopa," Ovi said, grabbing on his hood, "but the Prince!"

As such, Ovi took off his hood, revealing to be Bowser Ovi Kintobor Koopa the Second*, the crown prince of the Koopa Kingdom. ADAM also took off his hood, revealing to be Metallix the Metal Sonic, Bowser Jr.'s creation.

"Junior!" Lemmy said, hugging Bowser Jr. from the height of the circus ball.

"Hey, Hip! You didn't change very much. Still crazy as usual, huh?" Bowser Jr. said. "How you've been doing?"

"Well, I was mad that Dr. Julian betrayed us right after we won the war. (And we lost Megaopolis right after we took it over! That stinked!) I tried to follow King Uncle's orders and form a group of Freedom Fighters here in Northamer, but with everyone in Mobotropolis roboticized, I lost all my hopes... until I found this place. Renobotnik's Robo-Casino, it was named before I arrived. It was filled with Dr. Julian's robots. I found the perfect revenge: taking over the casino! Luckily, this was easy: Ludwig turned our magic into something called "Magitek", during his descent into madness. With it, one can easy take control over any electronics. And so, I brainwashed all the robots into thinking that my bro, Hop**, was their actual creator, and since then, they have been working for me.

"Pretty smart for your size, Hip," Bowser Jr. said. He liked teasing his cousins in a friendly way. "But I did what you couldn't. Do you know the secret village that was built from Dad and King Max's orders to protect the Mobian kids?"

"You mean Knothole? You got the Mobian kids to FIGHT?"

"If we want any chances to defeat Eggman, we need as many resources as possible. And they are from a strong line of warriors. Sonic, Tails and Antoine are descendants of the kingdom's greatest knights, and Sally is the PRINCESS!"

"But shouldn't Sally be..."

"Lemmy, I'm sick of all this thing with "The damsel in distress". I've been through it for way too long...***. And besides, isn't royalty's DUTY to FIGHT for their kingdom?"

'W-why is he talking like he's been in the war with the Mushroom Kingdom?****' Lemmy thought.

But before he could give Bowser Jr. a proper answer, a shriek was heard.

_**"**AIEEE!"_

"That sounded like Antoine! Metallix! What's going on?" Bowser Jr. said.

"You build that robot from SCRATCH?" Lemmy asked.

"Not quite. I used Sonic as a template."

"General D'Coolette is captured by some vines. But... they seem... mechanical..."

"Mechanical? BUTLER-BOT! Give me some binoculars!"

"YES-OH-TINY-ONE!" a SWAT-BOT said.

"And no mushy stuff! Eggman's no longer controlling you, remember?"

"SORRY!" the SWAT-BOT said, bringing the binoculars.

"Those look like the Piranha Plants Eggman stole after sealing King Uncle in the Null Space. But I think he roboticized them. Luckily, I know how to fix 'em! Follow me!"

**Meanwhile, in the Knothole Woods...**

"Sonic! Look!" Sally said, when she and Sonic saw the weird weeds that captured Antoine.

"Some horrible plant has entwaned Antwine... entwoined Twinwan... Antowingwang..." Sonic babbled until he decided to say "Grabbed him."

"GO BACK! SAVE YOURSELVES! I'M DOOMED!"

"A true Freedom Fighter never leaves a friend in need!" Sonic said while spindashing into the weird plant that captured Antoine.

**Robotropolis...**

"Hohohohohoho! Those Piranha Plants my robots roboticized almost completely engulfed the Knothole Woods! When the Freedom Fighters will leave the woods, they will be destroyed by my Buzzbombers! And if they try to stay in the woods, those Piranha Plants will smother them! Either way, they'll LOSE! My own genius scares me sometimes..."

**Lemmy Koopa's Hipster Casino...**

"If I know something about the Piranha Plants, is that they like German music." Lemmy said, leading his cousin and Metallix to a giant speaker. "Whenever they captured someone in the... wars us Koopas have been, they were singing 'Moskau'."

Lemmy then activated the speaker with his magic wand...*****

**Freedom HQ...**

Sonic and Sally brought Antoine to Rotor Walrus, the mechanic of the Freedom Fighters.

"Rotor! You've got to help us get Antoine free of this bizarre vine he's wrapped up in!" Sally said.

"Oh, is that? I thought it was making a radical fashion statement!******" Rotor said.

"This is serious, big guy!" Sonic replied.

"Sonic's right!" Sally supported. "Whatever that thing is, is taking over the forest!"

Rotor then took out his chainsaw.

"Good thing I've got my chainsaw handy!*******"

And then, he cut a nasty part of the table that was going out of the edge, not without scaring the hell out of Antoine.

"I've been meaning to trim that table ever since I built it. Now I can get close enough to Ant so I can pull this thing off of him! Give me a hand guys, and throw the vines in that bucket over there!"

**A few minutes later (it was really hard, you know?)...**

While Sonic, Sally and Rotor were walking Antoine around, Tails came in and saw the Piranha Plants.

"Oh, wow! Someone brought in a bucket of cuttings! But they look so dry! I'll give them a soaking!"

_**"TAILS,**_**_ NO!"_ **everyone else shrieked.

But it was too late...

"Zere we go again!" Antoine sighed.

"Egad! He watered that thing!" Rotor said.

"Now that it's nourished, it will grow like crazy!"-Sonic

"Soon, it will be all over Knothole!"-Sally

"Hm! Catch me doing a favor for them again!" Tails babbled.

However, the Piranha Plants couldn't stand water while roboticized, so they blew up.

"What the heck! That explosion... smells electric!" Sonic noticed.

"Electric, you say? I may have a solution!" Rotor said.

He picked up the remains of one Piranha Plant and took a look at it through his microscope...

"Aha! This plant isn't organic! It's mechanical!"

"Technology on the _**cutting**_ edge!" Tails added. (pun intended)

"That only means Eggman!" Sonic said. "I'm gonna need a 5000 feet garden hose...

Suddenly, music was heard...

"Moskau - fremd und geheimnisvoll,

Türme aus rotem Gold, kalt wie das Eis. Moskau - doch wer dich wirklich kennt, der weiss, ein Feuer brennt in dir so heiss. Kosaken hey, hey, hey leert die Gläser! Natascha ha,ha, ha, du bist schön! Towarisch hey, hey, hey, auf das Leben! Auf dein Wohl Bruder, hey Bruder ho!

Moskau, Moskau wirf die Gläser an die Wand, Russland ist ein schönes Land, ho, ho, ho, ho, hey! Moskau, Moskau, deine Seele ist so gross, nachts da ist der Teufel los, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey! Moskau, Moskau, Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar, Mädchen sind zum Küssen da, ho, ho, ho, ho, hey! Moskau, Moskau komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch, bis der Tisch zusammenbricht, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Moskau Tor zur Vergangenheit Spiegel der Zarenzeit Rot wie das Blut Moskau Wer deine Seele kennt der weiss die Liebe brennt heiss wie die Glut Kosaken hey, hey, hey leert die Gläser! Natascha ha,ha, ha, du bist schön! Towarisch hey, hey, hey, auf die Liebe! Auf dein Wohl Mädchen, he Mädchen ho! Moskau, Moskau wirf die Gläser an die Wand, Russland ist ein schönes Land, ho, ho, ho, ho, hey! Moskau, Moskau, deine Seele ist so gross, nachts da ist der Teufel los, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey! Moskau la la la ... Moskau Moskau la la la ... Oh ohohoh... Moskau, Moskau Moskau, Moskau Wodka trinkt man pur und kalt, das macht hundert Jahre alt, oh, oh, oh, hey!

"Moskau, Moskau,

Väterchen dein Glas ist leer, doch im Keller ist noch mehr, ah, ah, ah!"

Suddenly, the Piranha Plants all turned back organic and started singing and going after the music:

"Kosaken hey, hey, hey leert die Gläser! Natascha ha,ha, ha, du bist schön! Towarisch hey, hey, hey, auf die Liebe! Auf dein Wohl Bruder, hey Bruder ho! Moskau, Moskau wirf die Gläser an die Wand, Russland ist ein schönes Land, ho, ho, ho, hey! Moskau, Moskau, deine Seele ist so gross, nachts da ist der Teufel los, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey! Moskau, Moskau, Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar, Mädchen sind zum Küssen da, ho, ho, ho, ho, hey! Moskau, Moskau komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch, bis der Tisch zusammenbricht, ha, ha, ha, ha, HEY!"

"The weeds... they're all leaving! Is that music meaningful for them?!" the Freedom Fighters asked each other.

"I don't blame them. Eggman hates music. And it's a well known fact that even mechanical weeds like music!" Sonic theorized.

**Robotropolis...**

"BUT-SIR-ALL-I-DID-WAS-TO-SEED-THE-KNOTHOLE-WOODS!" the Burrobot, who was about to be scrapped, tried to say.

"I've _**seed**_ what you did... That's why I'm _**planting **_you in the trash!" Eggman said, furious that a mysterious figure saved the Freedom Fighters again********(more puns intended)...

**Lemmy Koopa's Hipster Casino...**

"Thanks for helping us save both my friends AND the Piranha Plants, Hip!" Bowser Jr. said, when his grandfather, Kamek, came to bring all the Piranhas bact to the NEO Bowser Castle.

"You're welcome, Junior! I'll inform all the other Koopalings about your location, so they can know where to go if they ever want to visit you!" Lemmy said, with Butler-Bot behind him.

"Won't you return to the castle, Junior Master?" Kamek asked. "The Koopa Kingdom needs a king."

"And that king needs friends. Sorry, Kamek, but I must help Sonic..."

**The end**

**Notes:**

*Roy confirmed in the last chapter that Bowser Jr.'s middle name is Ovi Kintobor. Yeah, freaking Fleetway reference because I can!

**Hop's real name is Iggy Koopa. Iggy is Lemmy's twin brother, born 5 minutes after Lemmy.

***Yes, freaking reference to what happened before Junior reset the timeline because I can!

****Lemmy knows nothing about the reset...

*****Have we gotten along, fellas?

******Remember, Antoine is French.

*******Insert noises of Homer Simpson playing chainsaw here!

********The Freedom Fighters were already rescued by a Koopaling in the last chapter, only that then it was Roy, and now it was Lemmy.


	7. Chapter 7: Double Trouble

Hi, guys! I'm going to make, aside from the main story, a Cartoon Fight Club! In this club, the main ones to enter are mainly from my fanfiction, which means these universes: Sonic, Mario (exclusively from the Koopa Troop, since the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom will never appear), Undertale and Five Nights at Freddy's! (Yeah, I spoiled what universes I'm merging, but I would have shown you, sooner or later!)

The first fight: NEO! Bowser Jr. vs Error! Sans!

* * *

Have you ever thought that your world was so bad it should be completely rewritten to be enjoyable for you? Well, Bowser Jr. tried it once, and whatever good was inside him got purified. Now, NEO! Bowser Jr. is a do-gooder perfectionist. Anything that's evil should either be destroyed or reform by joining the Knothole Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters may be reluctant in accepting the respective evil's reformation. But if you're honest with yourself and your reformation is genuine, then you might have a chance to be spared by the Freedom Fighters.

Now here's the problem: NEO! Bowser Jr. desires to bring Mobius in such a way to fit within his Sonic headcanon. As an example, he believes Sonic's only girl is Sally. Anything that is against his headcanon, he considers it as evil. Going through the same example, he considers Amy, who has a crush for Sonic, as being an evil woman, despite Amy being a Freedom Fighter.

NEO! Bowser Jr. has massive amounts of Chaos Energy going through his veins due to the Genesis Wave. He wields the Sword of Chaos, with which he can predict enemy attacks, the Scabbard of Energy, which makes him an immortal, and his Magitek Paintbrush, which uses paint to fulfill his desires. Also, if he has plenty of Power Rings and he is in a desperate situation, NEO! Bowser Jr. might tap into his Chaos Energy and transform into an ancient god of the Mobian Echidnas, Enerjak. Enerjak can reshape the world according to his desires using Chaos Energy, and here are few people who can stop him, notably the Guardians of the Master Emerald.

However, that's not all. If he uses Hyper-Go-On, which is more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds, NEO! Bowser Jr. will transform into Solaris, the god of time, light and fire. Solaris is capable to travel to any time period and outright erase people from existence and can only be defeated by a trio made of Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. NEO! Bowser Jr. is basically two gods in one Koopa, taller than his game counterpart and lacking Bowser Jr.'s bib, since he is older than Sonic, who is 15 years old.

However, NEO! Bowser Jr. isn't invincible. His headcanon implies that its heroes mustn't be defeated. As such, if its villains, notably Dr. Eggman, have any victory, it is likely for NEO! Bowser Jr. to be consumed by his Chaos Energy and become Iblis. In that form, NEO! Bowser Jr. is utterly insane and can destroy the whole world. The only ones who can stop Iblis are Super Sonic and Super Sally together.

Overall, NEO! Bowser Jr. is an extremely powerful Koopa. He can't be killed and he can only be pacified by Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn togheter.

* * *

Error! Sans is a genocidal perfectionist. Anything that's not perfect, he considers a glitch. And anything that's a glitch, he believes that it must die or be put under his control. Now here's the problem: being a glitch himself, Error! Sans sees the whole Multiverse as a glitch.

Error! Sans is a master of puppets and Gaster Grabbers. The Gaster Grabbers are used to extract souls from Error! Sans's victims so he can use them as his puppets. If Zaglo thinks he has a chance against Error! Sans only because lesser demons such as Dark Chara could defeat the regular Sans, then his mind is having a glitch, because Error! Sans not only is 7000 more durable than the regular Sans but he also is capable of hopping between dimensions and filling them with glitches. Also, any trick that Zaglo and his demons have up their sleeves is nothing that Error! Sans can't handle, because he fought against many demons, such as Bendy (from Bendy and the ink machine) and many more.

* * *

And now, the battlefield. This battle will take place on Mobius with 10 minutes prep time, since NEO! Bowser Jr. is collecting Power Rings to charge his weapons with, but Error! Sans's attack will still be a surprise for him.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: DOUBLE TROUBLE! (MAIN ISSUE 2 REWRITE)**_

"Curse that damn hedgehog!" Eggman shouted in his base in Robotropolis. "He won't escape this time from me!"

"I-CAN-HELP-YOU-DESTROY-YOUR-NEMESIS-DR-ROBOTNIK!"

"YOU, CRAB BOT? YOU ONLY FAILED ME!" Eggman yelled, but got something in his mind right after that. "But maybe... you can help me..."

Crab Bot, unaware that Eggman REALLY wanted to get rid of him, posted himself under a coconut tree, practicing his battle technique (Mettalix the Metal Sonic already copied it, unfortunately for Eggman), only for a coconut to fall on him... and explode?

"You can be the victim of my latest creation... COCONUTS!" (from "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog")

Indeed, the coconut was a bomb designed to be thrown by a robotic monkey.

"Great job, my little motorized monkey! With your explosive coconuts, you will be too much for Sonic and his friends to handle!"

"You know it, doc!" Coconuts replied.

It seems Eggman made Coconuts to be smarter than most other Badniks. As such, Coconuts can think how to fulfill Eggman's orders in a way as destructive as possible.

"Off you go! And don't return until you killed all the Freedom Fighters! But stay away from the turtle with the spikey shell! He's the only real threat!" Eggman ordered.

"Piece of cake! Coconut custard cake, that is!" Coconuts said, while leaving.

**In the Knothole Woods...**

"Good thing that just the three of us can have a little time off!" Sonic said, while taking a walk with his adoptive brother, Tails, and his secret crush, Sally. "Metallix detected some suspicious clusters of Power Rings, and Junior said he can handle it alone."

"Well, at least I can spend some time with you without us being constantly shipped, Sonic*!" Sally added, in a lighter mood than usually. She did love Sonic, but she was annoyed by the fact that Bowser Jr. was always pointing it out.

However, a coconut flew towards them and blew up right in front of it.

"Hey! Who's making holes in the woods?" Tails asked, shocked.

"I did!" Coconuts said, before he threw another coconut.

"Look out, you three!" the voice of a dark and edgy character said.

After the three saw and dodged the bomb, Tails asked:

"A bomb! What kind of monkey business is that?"

"**That** kind of monkey business! A robotic monkey is throwing exploding coconuts to us!" Sonic answered.

"Well, good that you speak in the present tense, hedgehog!" Coconuts said, throwing another coconut.

"Hey, Sonic! I think it's time to teach Tails a game in our childhood: Monkey in the middle!" Sally said.

"OK, but there's four of us!" Sonic said. "That robot must be in the middle, so it will be one against two! How's that fair?"

"It will be fair with my assistance!" Metallix said.

"OK, Sal! You and me, Tails and Metallix, and the monkey in the middle!" Sonic said, and headed towards the tree Coconuts was into.

"OOOH! I can see these guys shakin' in their boots!" Coconuts chuckled, until he was feeling a shake.

"Hey, you! It would be nice of you to **drop** in!" Sonic said, shaking the tree until Coconuts fell.

Coconuts saw himself surrounded by Sonic, Sally, Tails and Metallix. He realized that Sally was the most vulnerable.

"So... you got me surrounded, eh? Well, I don't give up so easily! Catch!"

To his surprise, however, Sally passed the coconut to Tails and the heroes started to play volleyball.

"Hey! Stop playing volleyball with my coconut!" Coconuts yelled.

"OK, you can have it!" Metallix said, tossing the coconut with all his force towards Coconuts.

It was at that moment when Coconuts knew he f*ked up.

**Meanwhile...**

Bowser Jr. was collecting Power Rings to prevent Eggman from taking them.

'I know the lake back at Knothole can give us unlimited amounts of Power Rings, but I won't take any chances.'

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. heard an explosion.

'Huh? What was that?'

"So this is the new AU, huh?" a glitchy voice was heard from behind.

Bowser Jr. turned around and saw a black skeleton with red, bloody eyes and a red hoodie.

"Huh? Who are you and what do you mean by 'this is an AU'?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Does it matter who I am?" the skeleton answered. "It won't matter anymore... SINCE I'LL ERASE THIS WORLD!"

Bowser Jr.: "Why would you do that?"

Error! Sans: "Think about it! Don't you think that being a hero is wrong?"

Bowser Jr.: "Not someone else who worships Mario, I'm tired of you! TIRED OF ALL OF YOU!"

**BATTLE START!**

Bowser Jr. went to slay Error! Sans and managed to land some hits on him, but Error! Sans built a mech out of bones named "Gaster Grabber". Bowser Jr. managed to destroy it, but Error! Sans trapped Junior with his wires. Bowser Jr. woke up in a square, and bones were headed towards him. Bowser Jr. managed to jump over all those bones, but Error! Sans blasted Junior with his Gaster Blaster, severely damaging Bowser Jr. Unfortunately, the Gaster Blaster had the opposite effect: instead of killing Bowser Jr., it made Bowser Jr. absorb the Power Rings he collected, and undergone a transformation.

When Bowser Jr. revealed himself, he was changed a lot. He was wearing an armor made out of pure gold. He was wielding the Sword of Chaos in one hand and the Magitek Paintbrush in the other.

"Huh." Error! Sans said. "I never encountered such DETERMINATION."

**"You just angered a god, pathetic being! Now feel the wrath of a deity!"** Bowser Jr. said in his transformation.

"You just undergone a transformation and now you think you're a god? How crazy can this AU be?"

**"I am not thinking! I am Enerjak, the embodiment of the Chaos Energy!"**

Enerjak then started to punch Error! Sans with a lot of force and speed, and when he gave him the final blow, his sword went right through his chest.

**K.O.!**

"So... guess that's it, huh? Well... congrats on defeating me... Ink is the only one I know that can control me... But I am only the first one of a large series of challenges you'll face... Some may even be stronger than you..."

**"No one is stronger than me. I am the embodiment of Chaos. The Chaos lives within me. And I shall use it to stop anyone that will interfere with my world."**

"Well... What I mean is that sometimes you can't use your chaos to defeat your foes... You need to be on guard permanently... For you'll never know when your doom will come... Do NOT be like the Funtime Animatronics... They were far too careless..."

**"Funtime Animatronics? What do you mean by that?"**

"Two of them... Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy... had once a son named Stuart... but he was cursed the day he was born... And his parents and their friends weren't on guard enough... And such... He died...* but a millisecond before his death... a distortion appeared in the time-space continuum...** I'm sure that this AU was created due to this distortion..."

**"You mean that these animatronics are here, on Mobius?"**

"Well... He wasn't born in it yet... but he shall born in 3243... Keep in mind this number... as well as the number... 3237...For it will be the year the animatronics will come to your home... Until then... be on guard... Goodbye..."

And then, Error! Sans vanished. Enerjak reverted to his base form, Bowser Jr.

'Whoa...' Bowser Jr. thought. 'Did the Power Rings gave me that power? Guess they are more powerful than I thought...'

**Meanwhile in Robotropolis...**

"Coconuts haven't came back for a while..." Eggman said.

"But we're the robots to find him!" an anthropomorphic robot chicken said.

"Indeed you are! Scratch the robot chicken, leader of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, and your non-identical twin brother, Grounder!*** Your first task is to find Coconuts and bring him in the S.S.S.S.S. Squad! And you will succeed!" Eggman ordered.

"You know it, your lardness!" the drilldigger next to Scratch, who was called "Grounder", said.

And then, Scratch and Grounder left to get in the Knothole Woods...

**A few minutes later in the Knothole Woods...**

"Grounder, after we find Coconuts, we shall do what we were built for: capturing Sonic!" Scratch said.

"Indeed! The doc will be proud of us!" Grounder added.

"Of course, Coconuts will help us get him. You know what they say: the more, the merrier!"

"Hold on, bro! There's a valley over there!"

Indeed, there was a trench right in front of Scratch and Grounder.

"Huh," Scratch said. "There's no water at the bottom of the trench, and it doesn't seems like this is the edge of a tectonic plate****. That only means one thing: Sonic left that trench!"

"Well, let's leave the trench for now." Grounder said. "We must find Coconuts!"

"Di-i-id someo-o-one mention me-e-e?" Coconuts asked, in a distorted voice.

"Man," Scratch said. "Sonic must have busted Coconuts badly."

Indeed, Coconuts was in pieces.

"Well, good thing that my conical tubes can turn into any kind of machine!" Grounder said, taking out a wrench and a screwdriver from his drill arms.

**After Scratch and Grounder put Coconuts back together...**

"Thanks, guys. I knew the doc won't let me go down that easily to Sonic. Now I must destroy him!" Coconuts said, and started going down the trench.

"Wait, Coconuts! We're a team!" Grounder said.

"And besides, what if Sonic left that trench only as a decoy?" Scratch added.

Coconuts, however, didn't listen, and fell down a sheer cliff.

"I told him it was a decoy!" Scratch said.

"Guess we'll have to put him back together again..." Grounder added.

"Looks like Robuttnik send his bots to get his own junk so we won't have to clean after him, huh?*****" Sonic asked, from behind.

"Aha! There you are, Sonic!" Scratch and Grounder said.

But when they turned around, they had the shock to see that Metallix was with him.

"What the- TWO Sonics?" Grounder asked.

"This is impossible! This is madness!" Scratch added.

Unfortunately for Scratch and Grounder, Metallix asked:

"Madness?"

And then, charging a kick, he yelled:

**_"THIS IS KNOTHOLE!_****_"_**

And then he shoved Scratch and Grounder off the cliff. Luckily for them, they figured how to survive: Grounder turned his multifunctional arms into parachutes, and Scratch grabbed him in time to have a soft land.

"You are lucky that we only are here for Coconuts! This time, the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad will let you go. But next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" Scratch and Grounder said.

**And then, Scratch and Grounder put Coconuts back together again, returned to Robotropolis and suffered some scolding from Eggman for not capturing Sonic. The end.**

**Notes:**

*Bowser Jr. ships Sonic and Sally. But, HEH, who can blame him?

**CACartoon's character Stuart Funtime in a nutshell.

***The distortion is the Genesis Wave.

****Just like Coconuts, Scratch and Grounder are from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.

*****My AU has as main setting the version of Sonic's world from the Pre-Genesis Archie AKA Mobius. And Archie is loosely based on SatAM, which is known for having the darkest version of Eggman. As such, Scratch and Grounder are smarter in this AU than in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Hence why Scratch knows what's the deal with the tectonic plates.

******In Archie, Sonic sent what was left of Coconuts back to Eggman. But here, Eggman sent the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad before that could happen.

* * *

Wow... That was certainly a fight. Now, the reason Sonic and his friends could defeat Eggman's Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad is obvious, so I'll only talk about Error! Sans vs. NEO! Bowser Jr.

Now, why did NEO! Bowser Jr. defeated Error! Sans? First of all, we have to consider the fact that this battle can't have the same outcome as Bowser Jr. vs. Sans. NEO! Bowser Jr. and Error! Sans are two entirely different entities, and due to their powers, they would give each other a good run for their money.

Now, the battle! Error! Sans did give NEO! Bowser Jr. a good run for his money. However, he couldn't resist Enerjak's power to rewrite the rules of reality to his will. That power can easily nullify Error! Sans's glitches. Also, NEO! Bowser Jr. is even stronger if he's filled with HATE. In other words, if NEO! Bowser Jr. hates something, he's far stronger against anyone related to that thing. For example, he hates the idea of Mario to be purely good and the Koopas being purely evil. As such, he is stronger against Mario, anyone who idolizes him and anyone who demonizes the Koopas. His Iblis transformation only occurs if the HATE level is extremely high.

Now, if NEO! Bowser Jr. had the limiters of no Power Rings and no Hyper Go-On, Error! Sans could have won, since he's the character with the most HP from any Undertale AU, as he has 70 billion HP. Through comparison, Youtuber TheKing35's DDD! Asgore, after absorbing 6 human souls, has 40 billion HP and was the biggest challenge Frisk had on the Genocide Route, excluding the distortion events. As such, if NEO! Bowser Jr. had to face Error! Sans into his base form, Error! Sans could have won.

However, the battle had 10 minutes prep time. With prep time, one can learn about their foes, collect powerful items that can help them and, if they're a scientific genius, they could build machines designed for facing the respective foe. Now, NEO! Bowser Jr. didn't expect the fight, so he couldn't learn about Error! Sans's powers and he couldn't build a machine to match Error! Sans's power. However, he could collect Power Rings to charge his Sword of Chaos and for his Enerjak transformation. His Enerjak transformation is strong enough to resist Error! Sans's glitches. The winner is NEO! Bowser Jr.

However, Error! Sans came to the NEO Prime Zone because it was created due to a distortion in the time-space continuum, which can make anything possible. Do you know what that means? Wait- even more important: Error! Sans warned NEO! Bowser Jr. about an animatronic named Stuart Funtime, created by Deviantartist CACartoon, implying that the distortion affected CACartoon's timeline in such a way that Stuart Funtime would be reborn in the NEO Prime Zone, threatening his history to repeat.

So if you want to see NEO! Bowser Jr. fighting more foes AND collect clues about Stuart Funtime, all you have to do is to like this chapter and leave your ideas for more fights in the comment section below. If it gets ONE fave on Deviantart, NEO! Bowser Jr. WILL face more foes. And if there is an idea about fighting a character used by CACartoon, there WILL be more info about the future of the FNAF animatronics.


End file.
